


Something Worse

by TheCookieOfDoom



Series: Nothing Good [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: "And you know, I really don't mind all that much. Because even if you hate me, you still want me."





	Something Worse

"Okay, so if that's a location ritual sigil thing, how are we actually supposed to use it?" Scott asked, still scowling in poorly masked disgust at the rust colored marks on the wall.

"It's simple, actually," Lydia said, delicately rolling up her sleeves. "I'm going to need a map. Be a dear and find one for me, please."

Scott ran out of the house to rifle through the glove box in Stiles' jeep until he found the folded-up map that was hidden among other miscellaneous things After, he went back inside and upstairs to Stiles' room, where Lydia was sitting at his desk, regarding the sigil. Lydia and Scott had been led here by the whispers of spirits when she tried some kind of banshee spell he didn't understand, finding dried blood on the wall over Stiles' desk. Scott didn't know how long it had been there, but it had to have been a few hours, at least.

Lydia took the map rom him and laid it over the - cleared - desk, smoothing it out. "Now, this should only take a moment." She stood, laying one hand over the handprint, the other on the center of the map. Scott watched as her eyes took on that faraway look she got when the world was silenced, allowing her to be guided by the whispers. It took several long moments before her hand moved on the map, seemingly unconscious. It reminded Scott of a planchette over a Ouija board, almost.

"There," she finally said, her eyes clearing. Only her fingertip was touching a point on the map. Somewhere in the warehouse district. She took a highlighter and marked it, before pulling away. "I'm going to go wash my hands now, because that was disgusting. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

***

"You are _insufferable,"_ Stiles groaned, trying not to squirm under Theo's touch. 

"I don't know, I think you're suffering me pretty well." Theo bit back a smirk as he rucked up Stiles' shirt so that he could trail kisses up his smooth abdomen, grazing his teeth over soft skin here and there. "Come on, don't try to tell me that was all you wanted. I can hear when you're lying."

"I didn't _want_ it, it was for the spell, dumbass," Stiles said through his teeth, trying and failing to appear unaffected. 

"For some reason, I don't believe you." Theo raked his nails down Stiles' side, just enough to make him shudder, before palming his hardening cock through his jeans. "I wonder why that could be?"

"I hate - _ah!"_

"So you've said. And you know, I really don't mind all that much. Because even if you hate me, you still _want_ me." He sounded cocky, too confident in a way that had Stiles seething. 

"No, I don't- oh _fuuuck_." Theo laughed, sucking light marks into Stiles' chest. He knew the other would be seething at the reminder of what they had done once they were rescued, and that made it all the better to make sure Stiles was covered in evidence.

"Come on, Stiles. What do you say we have a bit more fun? I'm sure we have time."

"Oh _hell_ no. Sex is not happening."

"Why not?"

"The list of reasons is so long that I'm sure if I told you every single one, I wouldn't be done by the time we get out of here."

"That's okay, I can wait."

"You're gonna be waiting a long time, buddy." Theo laughed again, making his way up to capture Stiles' lips in a filthy, wet kiss, knowing it was the only way to shut Stiles up and make him _stop thinking_ for once. And for all Stiles' protests to the contrary, he liked it, winding his arms around Theo's neck and fisting his hands in his hair.

***

"I can't hear anyone in there. Shouldn't there be guards or something?" Scott whispered, looking at Lydia. She looked calculating, her lips drawn and eyes sharp, glinting like steel.

"Maybe this is just a distraction," she suggested.

"Or a trap. They could be using Stiles as bait."

"Can you hear Stiles at all? Or Theo?"

"No, nothing. It's like there's no one here."

"That is concerning. There could be a dampening spell of some kind, or wherever they're being kept may be soundproofed." That would only be the logical decision, to prevent them from being found and rescued.

"Why did they take Theo, though? He wouldn't be good bait for anyone," Scott said, his brows drawn together in confusion. Lydia shrugged.

"Maybe he's not meant to be bait. Now let's try to get inside. Sitting around out here agonizing over what may or may not happen will not help anyone." With a sharp click of heels, she was gone, waltzing right into the building as if she owned it and ruled over all the land surrounding it. Scott was left to follow after her like a puppy, glancing around and eyeing the shadows warily.

***

"You should try to get some sleep," Theo said. They were back on opposite ends of the cell, Stiles sitting slumped tiredly against the wall. He kept licking at his kiss-swollen, tingling lips.

"No."

"Stiles. It's been days; you're going to have to sleep at some point."

"No." Stiles looked over at him, scowling suspiciously. "And how do you know it's been days, anyway?"

"I've had enough experience locked up like this to be able to estimate the days. I'd guess it's been two or three by now."

That was enough to give Stiles pause; Theo didn't like to talk about what really happened between the time he moved away, and when he came back, but Stiles knew it wasn't anything good or pleasant. What Theo said only proved that. Not wanting to fall into an awkward silence by trying to pry into his life during that time, Stiles decided to ignore him.

"Humans can go nine days without sleep. And I've personally gone longer than a week without problem." Being possessed by a homicidal, chaos-obsessed fox demon who plagues you with nightmares will do that to a guy.

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should."

"Just because I shouldn't doesn't mean I won't," Stiles said. He rolled his eyes. "You should know that much about me by now. I always do the exact opposite of what I'm told."

"Why are you being so difficult about this?"

"Why are you so insistent?"

Theo looked at him like it should be obvious. "Because you need to _sleep_ , Stiles. You're only hurting yourself by not."

Stiles drew his legs up to his chest, looking at Theo with eyes full of suspicion. "I don't trust you," he said, bowing forward to rest his chin on his arms, balanced on his knees.

"You think I'm going to do something to you while you sleep?"

"Honestly, Theo, I don't know. But I'm not going to chance it."

"Fine, whatever. But you're going to pass out at some point."

Stiles hated that he knew Theo was right. Without the adrenaline rush of getting captured, or the constant fighting with Theo, his energy was fading fast. Already he didn't have the energy to keep up the bickering, and he was barely clinging to consciousness as it was.

***

"I think there might actually be no one else here," Scott said, frowning. He and Lydia had been searching for over an hour, and there was no sign of either Stiles or Theo.

"I think we need to go back and try the spell again," Lydia said, worry creeping into her voice. She felt that strange sensation, like vultures circling overhead, waiting for their prey to die. She felt that they didn't have much time.

***

A few hours later, Stiles was falling over unconscious, as Theo said he would. The chimera watched him in amusement, laughing quietly to himself when he nudged Stiles with his foot and the human didn't respond.

***

"Stiles' dad has to have a map of the underground somewhere," Lydia said to herself, searching through the sheriff's study. It took her twenty minutes to find what she was looking for. She took the map up to Stiles' room where Scott was waiting, sniffing the sigil with a mix of distaste and desperation, trying to catch a scent. But there was nothing but Stiles and Theo, no trace of anything that could identify where they were being held.

"I think this may help us," Lydia said, laying the map over the other one. It showed all the levels below the surface in the warehouse district, spanning the entirety of Stiles' desk and spilling over the side. When she repeated the spell, it led her to the lowest, a network of underground tunnels beneath the sewers.

"Alright, I think we have them this time."

***

It took a long time to get access to the tunnels, but when they did, it was easy to track down where Theo and Stiles were being kept. There was no one standing guard, or around the tunnels at all. It was like they really were being kept as a distraction, or merely to just keep them out of the way for a while.

Once in the tunnels, Scott was able to pick up their heartbeats and follow them to the cell. They were steady, so at least not particularly distressed. But the vultures were still circling over Stiles, getting closer with each passing minute. Scott seemed to pick up Lydia's unease, and started trying to break through the door.

***

Stiles woke up with his head pillowed on Theo's chest, Theo's arms wrapped around his waist. He was too exhausted to do more than huff at the position, lifting his head just enough to look up at him with a groan and mumbled "fuck you."

"Hey sleeping beauty," Theo said, looking down at Stiles with that infuriating smirk of his. Stiles never knew if he wanted to kiss or hit it off him. His arms felt too weak to fight, so Stiles pulled himself up just enough to kiss him, biting his lower lip sharply. Theo just laughed, holding onto his waist as he kissed back, soft lips scraping against Stiles' dry ones. He licked into Stiles' cottony mouth, his hands warm against Stiles' cold skin where they were pushed under his shirt. 

Stiles could imagine how he looked; lips dry, skin paler than usual, features sharp, purple smudged under his eyes. Just like when he was possessed by the nogitsune. All he had to do was spike his hair up into messy brittle points with too much gel the way the thing had preferred, and it would be just like he was possessed again. It was enough to make Stiles laugh. Theo looked up at him with quiet amusement and it only made him laugh more, rasping and harsh.

"What?"

"Just thinking that you wanted void Stiles, and well, now I look the part. Like nothing's changed. Like I'm one riddle away from raining down chaos and destruction on everyone I know."

Theo pulled one hand away from his waist to cup Stiles' cheek, dragging his thumb over his bottom lip. He grinned when Stiles drew it into his dry mouth, the pad of his thumb pressing against his velvety tongue. "I wouldn't mind some chaos and destruction."

Stiles hummed, his eyes drooping closed again. Slowly he pulled Theo's hand away, nipping at his fingertip. "I bet you wouldn't, you psycho. Kiss me?"

Theo leaned up on his elbows, nipping at Stiles' bottom lip, dragging it through his teeth. When Stiles followed him for more, lips parted, he smirked. He gave Stiles a deep, lingering kiss before pulling away from him suddenly, pushing Stiles off. Stiles cracked his eyes open, scowling, watching as Theo jumped to his feet with his claws out, fangs bared, eyes blazing gold. Before Stiles could ask what was happening, the cell door crashed open, Scott falling through. Lydia came strolling in after him, eyes wide and trained on Stiles. She went to his side, but stopped short when he saw his face, her own going ashen, drained of color.

"What?" Stiles asked, dread filling him. It never meant anything good when Lydia looked like that, like she'd seen a ghost.

"Sorry, just-you look like _him_ ," Lydia said apologetically, shaking her head. She crouched down beside Stiles when he flinched, checking to make sure he was alright. "Thank god you're still alive."

"You thought I wasn't?" Stiles asked, letting her poke and prod at him to make sure he was alright and uninjured. Off to the side Theo and Scott were snarling at each other and Stiles belatedly remembered that oh yeah, there was a lot of bad blood there and he really shouldn't have been playing tonsil hockey with the guy.

"I thought it was going to be a close call, but we're not out of trouble yet. Let's get you out of here," Lydia said, helping Stiles to his feet, holding him up with his arm thrown over her shoulders. He bit back his laughter because _really_ it's like the universe was trying to force him to remember his brief stint as a Japanese demon.

"Can we leave _him_ here to whoever kidnapped them?" Scott growled around his fangs. Theo looked as if he had some choice things to say to that, but Stiles cut him off before he could say anything.

"No. Leave no man behind, right, Scotty?"

"This isn't the army."

"Nope, but that's how you've been running things since you got bitten, and we're not changing now that suddenly it doesn't suit you. If you could let Deucalion live, you handle Theo." Everyone looked at him, stunned into silence. Lydia recovered first, as always, never one to let shock get the better of her.

But before anyone could say anything, Stiles was going glassy-eyed and collapsing, too heavy for Lydia to keep him standing on her own. Both Scott and Theo lunged to catch him, Theo getting there first. He picked Stiles up in his arms like it was nothing, giving Scott a look that dared him to challenge him.

"If you two are done with your strange pissing contest, maybe we can get a move on? Stiles is showing signs of dehydration. You've been here for four days now, and a human doesn't last long after three; we need to get him to a hospital ASAP." That was enough to calm Scott, and he let go of the shift.

"Lead the way," Theo said, following Lydia out of the cell. He could hear Scott still snarling from behind him as he followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to say now that this went a direction I was not expecting. This was supposed to just be snarking and car sex in Theo's truck. The halfway through I decided who the unseen enemy is (ill say now it's not who you would expect) and then FEELINGS happened and it grew plot and this is just a mess overall. I've got it planned out though, so there's that at least.


End file.
